The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke habis beli game PS, The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden! Mereka main di rumah Sasuke! /"Oi, lu mau pakai yang mana, dobe?"/"GYAAAAAAA! Apaan nehh? PENGHINAAN!"/"Teme, itu kok gue diikut-ikutin mulu sama tetangga gue ya, si Hinata?"/"APAAAAAAA? BERANAK? B**ET DAH, MEREKA TUH SAMA-SAMA LAKI-LAKIIIIII!"/ AU, OOC, Gaje, ngambil ide dari game The Sims 2, dll.


The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Rated: K+ (maybe?)

Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Akatsuki, mungkin akan ada chara nyempil

Genre: Humor/Parody

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke habis beli game PS, The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden! Mereka main di rumah Sasuke! /"Oi, lu mau pakai yang mana, dobe?"/"GYAAAAAAA! Apaan nehh!? PENGHINAAN!"/"Teme, itu kok gue diikut-ikutin mulu sama tetangga gue ya, si Hinata?"/"APAAAAAAA!? BERANAK!? B**ET DAH, MEREKA TUH SAMA-SAMA LAKI-LAKIIIIII!"/ AU, OOC, Gaje, ngambil ide dari game The Sims 2, dll. Don't Like, Don't Read!

Author's Note: Okee, Natsu buat FanFic yang aneh. ._.

Ah, tak apalah. Sekali-kali. :3 *sekali-kali katanya?*

Oh ya, ini ide dasarnya dari game The Sims 2: Apartement Life, The Sims 2: Open Bussiness, The Sims 2: Pets, The Sims 2: Night Life, dan rada ninja-ninjaan. :3 (All Chara Naruto: Ketauan nih Author sedeng seorang gamers)

Pinginnya ini mau oneshot, tapi kayaknya bakalan panjang. Mungkin bisa lebih dari satu chaaaaap...

Masalah rated, Natsu rada galau. Soalnya mungkin aja ada kata-kata disensor, apa itu merupakan K+? Tolong para readers kasih tau Natsu ya.

Daripada banyak cincong, mendingan Natsu mulai yaaa!

Happy Reading, all! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Dobe, lu jadi mau maen di rumah gue, kagak?" ketika ayam biru bertanya ***kusanagi melayang***. Maksudnya, tanya seorang pemuda berambut emo _raven_ berumur brondong **#keplaak** yang sekolah di SMP 1 **KOGA** alias SMP 1 **K**husus **O**rang **G**enius **A**ja. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak kelas 2 SMP. Dia nih siswa paling pinter seantero SMP **KOGA**.

"Jadi doooonggg!" ketika rubah kuning menjawab **(NaruSasu: NI THOR-THOR NYARI MATI!, Natsu: Kok gue dipanggil Thor-Thor sih? Emang gue ini peserta dari The Next Mentalist yang rambutnya panjang pakai kacemate itu apa!?)**, maksudnya, jawab seorang pemuda berambut pirang duren yang umur n sekolah sama kayak Sasuke. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia nih siswa paling goblok seantero SMP **KOGA**. Kok bisa ya masuk ke SMP yang udah jelas dari kepanjangannya itu untuk orang genius aja? Sebenernya, kalau si Naruto sekolah di SMP biasa, dia tuh pasti paling pinteeeeeer seantero sekolah sampai gurunya aja kalah. Tapi kalo di SMP **KOGA**, dia sih paling goblok karena banyak saingannya tuh banyak sekaleeee.

"Tapi maen apa coba? Dari semua game punya gue yang berjumlah seratus dua puluh tiga itu udah kita maenin semua. Udah pada tamat lagi!" eh gile dah, banyak bener gamenya si Sasu?

"Game gue yang berjumlah dua ratus empat puluh lapan itu juga udah habis kita mainin! Pada tamat semua lagi!" alamak, si Naru lebih banyak dari Sasu.

"Apa ya, game yang belum pernah kita maenin?" Sasu berpose mirip Conan Edopreet(?).

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeennnggggggg~~" Naru ikut mikir.

Mereka lagi jalan pulang ke rumah Sasuke. Pas lagi lewat sebua papan iklan di deket pos satpam jalanan, mereka melongo sambil ngeliatin tuh papan iklan.

Isi papan iklannya adalah:

**Game terbaru yang baru dirilis kemarin, The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden!**

**Game paling bagus seantero dunia! Ampe-ampe Professor Asuma yang terkenal gak tertarik ama game, malah suka sama game ini!**

**Gimana ceritanya sampai si Professor Asuma suka ama game ini, jangan tanya saya! Karena saya juga gak tau!**

**Ayo segera mainkan game ini! Dijual di pasar loak, pasar buah, warung, toko buku, plaza, kuburan, ampe jamban juga ada(?)!**

**Nyesel deh kalau gak maenin game ini. Kalau belom maenin game ini, kalian belom pantes disebut 'GAMERS SEJATI'!**

**Buruan beliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Entar kehabisan, tau rasa lho! Seru lho gamenya, ampe bikin greget!**

**Tertanda,**

**Orochimaru si pria ular paling eksotis dan Kabuto si mata-mata paling kere di dunia**

"Ape nyambungnya game sama ular sama mata-mata kere? Kagak ada nyambungnya sama sekali." Timpal Sasuke.

"SIALAN TUH IKLAN! KATANYA KALO GAK MAENIN TUH GAME, BELOM BISA DISEBUT GAMERS SEJATI! KAMPREEEEEEEETT!" maki Naruto pake teriak. Sontak orang-orang yang ada di jalanan pada melototin Naruto. Naruto salting.

"Eh, kok gue dipandangin gitu ya sama orang-orang? Gue ganteng kali ya?" bisik Naruto di deket telinga Sasuke.

"Lu bego, bloon, tolol, atau _stupid _sih? Mereka tuh bukan mandangin lu, tapi nge pelototin lu. Gegara lu tereak kayak gitu. Makanya tuh volume suara lu benerin di rentenir(?), biar kagak _overheading_(?) gitu. Lu dodol bener tereak sambil ngomong 'kampret' di jalanan, deket pos satpam lagi. Lu mau keperjakaan lu disita sama tuh satpam mesum? Gue gak mau ikut-ikutan kalo lu di 'anu'in ampe beranak ama dia." Sasuke menjawab dengan begitu kejamnya. Naruto pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek aspal.

"Udah yuk ah, kita beli aja tuh game gimana? Gue rada kesel dibilang gitu ama tuh iklan kurang ajar." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ok deh. Pake uang siapa nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Pake uang lu." Jawab Sasuke watados.

"SIALAN! Kok gue sih!? LU AJA YANG BAYAR!" protes Naruto pake toa.

"Ya patungan lah, lu pikir kalau bayar perorang gitu nguntungin apa? Gue tadi cuma becanda doang."

"Iya dah. Terserah lu." Naruto nyerah. Mereka berjalan menuju plaza ceri dua (hampir nyamain plaza jambu dua :v) untuk membeli gamenya.

Mereka naek angkot 20 km, naek ojek 10 km, naek becak 3 km, naek delman 40 km, naek bis metromini 30 km, dan naek sepeda 100 m untuk sampai ke plaza ceri dua. (eh buset, itu pengen ke palangkaraya atau mau ke plaza? Jauh bener jaraknya!)

Setelah sampai, mereka naek eskalator untuk ke lantai 4. Di lantai 4 itu surganya game dan cosplay, yu noooowww?

"Dobe, lu punya dolar berapa?" tanya Sasuke pas naik eskalator.

"Gue bukan bule nyasar, teme no oon. Gue kagak punya dolar." Jawab Naruto ceplas-ceplos.

"Maksud gue tuh duit, dobe no tolol. Itu cuma panggilan kerennya duit." Sahut Sasuke nyantai.

"Emangnya duit itu panggilan kerennya dolar? Kenapa gak pondsterling? Yen? Ryo?"

"Dolar itu panggilan kerennya rupiah!" Sasuke mulai gak nyantai.

"Oh." Cuma dua huruf diucapkan Naruto. Naruto ngecek dompetnya yang bergambar rubah berekor sembilan. "Ada 10 rebu. Lu?"

"Gue..." Sasuke ngecek dompetnya yang bergambar petir Chidori(?). "Ada 10 rebu juga."

"Dana kita cuma 20 rebu. Bakalan kebeli gak tuh game?"

"I don't tontu(baca: I Don't tentu/ aku tidak tentu(?)). Kita liat aja dulu."

"Okelah kalo begitu."

Mereka sampai di lantai 4. Mereka ngacir ke tempat jual cd game ps. Pas nyampe, mereka keliling-keliling nyari cd game yang mereka cari.

"Woi, dobe! Ini ada!" Sasuke manggil Dobe-nya tersayang. –ciaelah-

"Mana?" Naruto menghampiri Teme-nya terbenci(?).

"Tuh." Sasuke menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah salah satu plastik cd game yang digantung di rak gantungan berisi banyak game.

Mereka ngeliat sampulnya yang keren banget. Ada rumah-rumah bagus berjejeran, taman indah, danau indah, dan pemandangan yang indah. Disana ada gambar 10 orang pake jubah hitam bercorak awan merah, ada banyak cewek-cewek cantik, ada cowok-cowok kece, dan lain-lain. Cukup mengundang perhatian orang.

"Kayaknya asik nih game." Naruto belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sampul game itu.

"Yuk bawa ke kasir." Ajak Sasuke sambil ngambil satu cd game itu. Naruto nurut. Mereka berjalan ke kasir.

"Eh, mbak. Ini berapa harganya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, cowok pantat ayam. Enak aje lo manggil gue seenak udel lo. Jangan manggil gue mbak!" omel si petugas kasir yang ternyata adalah author Natsu.

"Terus mesti manggil apa? Tante?"

"Bukan."

"Bibi?"

"Bukan."

"Suketi?"

"Bukan!"

"Banci?"

"Bukan, dodol!"

"Bencong?"

"Banci ama bencong mah sama aja, fried chicken!"

"Nyonya?"

"Gue terlalu muda untuk lo panggil nyonya!"

"Nenek?"

"PA'AN LO MANGGIL GUE NENEK!"

"Terus apa?"

"Nona."

"HOEEEEEEEEEKKKKKSSSUUUUU~" seketika SasuNaru and para pembeli disana muntah berjamaah. Mengotori kesucian lantai(?) toko game.

"Ah, pake banyak bacot lo pada! Cepetan lo mau beli yang mana!?" tanya Natsu sewot.

"Oh, kita mau beli yang ini." Sasuke nyodorin game The Sims 2: Ninja Shippuden kepada Natsu.

"Owh. Ini harganya 5 rebu." Natsu mengucapkan harga dari ntu game.

"UAPAAAAHH!? 5 REBU!? MURAH BENER!? BAJAKAN YAK!?" toa Sasuke dan Naruto disertai semburan aer dari mulut mereka.

"Gak usah pake kuah kale, bosss" Natsu jijik gegara kena kuah spesial dari SasuNaru. Dia ngela mukanya pake serbet yang habis dia pake buat ngelap cd-cd jualan. (Dafuq! Kenapa dipakai buat ngelap wajahnya!?)

"Beneran harganya cuma 5 rebu? Ngibul kagak masuk surga lho." Naruto masih kagak percaya.

"Ah, terserah lu pada dah. Sebodo amat pada kagak percaya. Lu mau gue tambahin harganya jadi 100 rebu?" ancem Natsu.

"Eh eh eh! Iya deh, kita bayar! Sas, lu bayar sonoh!" Naruto merintah Sasuke seenak jidatnya.

"Eh, sombrero lu. Patungan!" Sasuke gak terima.

"Patungan? Gimana caranya? Wong harganya cuma 5 rebu!"

"Bodo amat! Patungan 2 setengah!"

"Beuh, pelit bener lu, Sas. Neh!" Naruto ngasih dua ribu lima ratus dolar(?) ke Sasuke dengan rasa tak ikhlas.

"Hn." Sasuke nerima tuh duit. Sasuke bayar uangnya sama Naruto, dikasih ke Natsu. "Neh uangnya."

"Okelah, selamat bermaiiiiinn~~!" Natsu senyam-senyum sok manis. SasuNaru bergidik ngeri. Soalnya, senyum Natsu (yang menurut Natsu tuh manis) sebenarnya kalau dipandangan orang lain, itu kayak senyum cewek Yandere. (All chara Naruto: ketauan ni Author sedeng adalah seorang yandere, SPOOKY MENN!, Natsu: MASALAH BUAT LO!? LO YA LO! GUE YA GUE! JANGAN PADA BANYAK BACOOT!)

Sasuke dan Naruto segera melesat pergi ke rumahnya Sasuke, mereka pengen main game The Sims2 : Ninja Shippuden yang katanye Limited Edition. –preet-

.

.

.

.

.

At Sasuke's Home..

"Woy, teme! Siapin cemilan yang enak ya!" Naruto nyantei bener merintahnya. Padahal dia lagi di rumah orang, bukan rumah dia. Dasar tak punya urat malu!

"Ogah." Jelas lah Sasuke nolak.

"Ah temeeee~~"

"JIJIK GUE DENGER SUARA LHO! DASAR LEKONG!" hardik Sasuke tak berperi-keayam-an(?).

"Iya dahh. Yuk maen." Naruto nyetel ps biar bisa nyambung ke TV Sasuke, dibantu oleh Sasuke. Setelah mencolok kabel-kabel ps dan TV, mereka nyalain ps Sasuke. Setelah nyala, Sasuke masukin cd game yang baru mereka beli ke ps dan menekan tombol 'Play'.

**NENG! NENG! NENG! DURERERENG!**

**WELCOME TO THE SIMS 2: NINJA SHIPPUDEN!**

**JREEEEEEENGG!**

Dengerin suara 'Opening song' gamenya, Sasuke dan Naruto _sweatdrop_. Apaan tuh? Kayaknya tuh game norak deh.

Mereka melihat ada pilihan-pilihan kota yang akan nantinya dimainkan mereka, itu dipilih sesuka hati aja. Dari kiri ke kanan, ada kota:

**1. KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

**Disini tempatnya banyak taman hijau, pepohonan rindang, danau super gede, dan tebing patung wajah yang biasa disebut 'Bukit Hokage'. Hokage adalah gubernurnya kota ini. Disini puas deh mainnya! Soalnya banyak cewek and cowok ganteng disini, kalian bisa pilih salah satu dari mereka untuk dijadikan pasangan atau pun selingkuhan (bagi yang PLAYBOY). Dijamin puas kalau mandangin Hokage kelima yang jadi gubernur Konoha, soalnya dia tuh wanita yang bodinya super seksi. Dijamin pada TEPAR SAMBIL NGANGKANG di tempat!**

**2. SUNAGAKURE NO SATO**

**Disini tempatnya cuma pasir doang! Rumahnya aja kayak di gurun sahara(?)! Disini ada gubernur yang super ganteng banget dan keren, dijamin deh (untuk para cewek) nosebleed ngeliat wajahnya dan langsung jatuh cinta! Disini ada cowok dan cewek yang lumayan laaah. Hehehehe...tapi tempat ini juga direkomendasikan kok. Soalnya bagus!**

**3. AMEGAKURE NO SATO**

**Disini mah hujan mulu! Kagak berhenti-henti! Tapi disini cowok dan ceweknya asik semua. Pemimpin kota ini tuh ganteng lho! Pokoknya asik lah! Disini tuh terkenal dengan kota 'Sad Story' gegara banyak yang sedih-sedih disini! Tapi gak apa-apalah! Ini juga sangat direkomendasikan! Ini adalah kota paling modern dari kota yang lain lho!**

**4. IWAGAKURE NO SATO**

**Disini tuh banyak banget patung tanah! Pokoknya serba tanah deh! Yang suka karya seni rupa berupa mengukir dan membuat patung, sangat cocok tinggal disini! Disini ceweknya, kurang lumayan lah. Tapi cowoknya, ASIK LAH! Ini adalah kota yang karya seninya paling banyak dan terkenal dari yang lain! Ini direkomendasikan lah!**

**5. KOTA BUATAN SENDIRI**

**Kalian bisa buat kota sendiri sampe berapa pun ampe ps kalian mampus. SANGAT DIANJURKAN BIAR PS KALIAN RUSAK AMPE MAMPUSS!**

**P.S: ada suatu organisasi yang cukup unik di Konoha. Anggotanya ada di berbagai kota di atas, ada juga kota yang gak ada di atas karena tempatnya sangat JAUH! Sangat dianjurkan memainkan karakter organisasi itu.**

Sasuke dan Naruto _speechless _ngeliat keterangan-keterangan kota di atas.

"Mau kota yang mana nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita coba yang pertama, Konoha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Elu pingin yang itu gegara ada cewek gubernur super seksi ya?" Naruto nuduh.

'DUAAAAKKK..'

Sasuke nge bogem mentah Naruto tepat di dagunya. Naruto kejengkang.

"Pala lo gue maen yang Konoha gegara ada cewek seksi. Gue cuma penasaran ama organisasi yang ada di Konoha." Sasuke membela diri. Naruto ber'oh' ria.

Sasuke yang main di stik satu, memilih Konoha.

Pas masuk ke Konoha, benar saja. Disana banyak taman hijau dan danau besar di deket bukit yang ada patung wajah. Patung wajahnya ada 5 buah.

"Wih, asik juga nih game. Kayak kota beneran!" Naruto melongo kagum.

"Asik juga ya. Ada supermarket, toko buku, kedai, restoran, sekolah, kampus, taman bermain, dan..banyak dah. Rumahnya juga banyak. Wuasik!" Sasuke ikut kagum.

"Woi! Buat karakter sendiri nyo!" ajak Naruto.

"Oke. Tapi inget! Gue gak mau tinggal berdua ama lu!"

"Nape?"

"Entar kacau."

"Pitnah itu dosa. Jangan gitu dong!" Naruto sok menceramahi.

"Ah, bodo amat."

"Entar kalo karakter kita tinggal bareng, pasti uangnya juga dua kali lipat! Liat deh di cover cd gamenya, satu karakter cuma punya dana 15.000 ryo. Kalau lu juga bareng ama gue, pasti dua kali lipat deh!"

Sasuke mikir-mikir dulu, "Eh, bener juga lu. Tumben pinter, biasanya bloon." Ejek setengah puji Sasuke.

"Kamfreeeett..." Naruto lempar stik ps ke kepala Sasuke.

"WOI! JANGAN DILEMPAR, DOBE RUBAH SIALAN! ITU MUAHAL HARGANYAAAA!" sembur Sasuke pake kuah soto(?).

Naruto ngelap wajahnya pake karpet yang mereka dudukin(?). "Gak usah pake kuah sop iga(?) kaleeee..."

"Lu mau gantiin stik ps gue kalau itu rusak, hn?"

"Yuk, maen yoookk..." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke mateng ditempat.

Mereka memilih fitur 'Create your sims' di pojokan layar TV. Kemudian disitu ada pilihan 'Male or Female?'.

"Tem, lu mau pake yang mana? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Naruto.

"Mau pake yang banci. YA PAKE YANG COWOK LAH! KELAMIN GUE KAN COWOK! LU MAU PAKE YANG CEWEK!? COBA BUKA CELANA LU! JANTAN ATAU BETINA!?" Sasuke darah tinggi. kayaknya dia masih murka gegara stiknya mau dirusak Naruto.

Naruto meringis, "Iya daaah."

Mereka memilih 'Male'. Kemudian muncul dua cowok pake kaus dalem dan boxer, kepalanya botak. Di belakangnya ada cermin dan jendela. Di samping kanan layar TV, ada fitur untuk membuat ciri karakter seperti apa.

Sasuke nyari model rambut emo raven (kayak rambutnya sendiri), Naruto nyari rambut pirang duren (kayak rambutnya sendiri). Akhirnya dua karakter mereka berambut, yang tadinya botak kinclong kaya deddy cobotak.

Sasuke milih umur karakter yang 20 tahun, Naruto juga.

Sasuke milih warna kulit karakternya, warnanya putih. Naruto milih yang warna kulit tan.

Sasuke milih warna mata _onyx_. Naruto milih warna mata _sapphire_.

Sasuke milih bentuk wajah yang mirip ama wajahnya. Naruto milih bentuk wajah yang mirip ama wajahnya.

Di fitur tato, Sasuke milih tato tomoe hitam di bahu kirinya. Naruto milih tato kumis kucing di pipinya.

"Oi, dobe." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ape?" sahut Naruto.

"Apaan tuh? Tato kumis kucing? Gile lu ndro."

"Berisik! Kan gue punya tanda lahir kayak kumis kucing!"

"Iya dah, seterah lu."

Sasuke milih baju t-shirt warna hitam dan kemeja biru dongker sebagai jaketnya, tuh kemeja gak dikancingin. Sasuke milih celana jeans sama sepatu sport berwarna hitam dan biru cerah. Sasuke milih aksesoris jam tangan warna hitam. Yak, penampilan karakter punya Sasuke udah mirip ama dia sendiri. Dua-duanya sama-sama ganteng. Khukhukhu.. –Author ketawa nista-

Naruto milih baju kemeja kotak-kotak warna orange berpadu dengan kuning. Kancing atasnya gak dikancingin, kelihatan kaos warna putih. Naruto milih celana jeans sama sepatu sport berwarna orange cerah. Naruto milih aksesoris kalung yang kepala kalungnya tuh wajah rubah. Naruto milih jam tangan warna coklat cerah. Yak, penampilan karakter Naruto udah mirip ama dia sendiri. Dua-duanya sama ganteng. Miahahaha... –Author ketawanya makin nista-

Di fitur pemilihan bintang lahir, mereka milih yang sesuai dengan bintang mereka sendiri. Sasuke leo. Naruto libra. Di bagian kesukaan, Sasuke milih yang seperti ini:

**1. Suka banget makan buah tomat**

**2. Hobinya berjalan dan latihan**

**3. Makanan favorit adalah nasi kepal isi bonito kering**

**4. Makanan dibenci adalah natto dan sesuatu yang manis**

Kalau yang Naruto:

**1. Suka banget makan ramen**

**2. Hobinya nyiramin taneman dan main trik monyet**

**3. Makanan favorit adalah sup kacang merah manis**

**4. Makanan dibenci adalah sayur yang kagak dimasak**

Begitulah..

Sekarang, namain dulu karakternya. Nama karakter Sasuke adalah 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Sedangkan Naruto ' Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo'.

"Oi, ngapain pake Dattebayo segala? Hapus sana, pake nama sendiri aja." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, lu banyak protes!"

"Ya elah. Biar kita tuh ngerasa kalau kita beneran ada disana, makanya, pake nama sendiri."

"Iya daaah.." Naruto hapus nama Dattebayo-nya.

Dan sekarang, tinggal mutusin aja, apa hubungan antara dua karakter Sasuke dan Naruto. apa pacar? Suami istri? Sodara? Sepupu? Ato teman sekamar?

"Gue pilih temen sekamar." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto barengan.

SIP! Karakter Sasuke dan Naruto jadi deh! Tinggal rumahnya!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, protes, dll akan Natsu terima.

R & R?


End file.
